


I Ain't No Doctor

by SusanMM



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMM/pseuds/SusanMM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan's musings re his hopes, aspirations, and limitations -- a poem in free verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Ain't No Doctor

**Author's Note:** This was originally published in the fanzine  I Ain't No Doctor, from Neon RainBow Press. I apologize for its being free verse -- I prefer meter, rhythm, and rhyme myself -- but this is the way Nathan Jackson dictated to me.  Based on characters and situations from _The Magnificent Seven_ TV show.

.

**I Ain't No Doctor**

_by Susan M. M._

 

I ain't no doctor,

Never said I was.

Just patching wounds and poulticing

Because …

'Cuz healing calls me,

The way cards call to Ezra

Or pretty girls to Buck.

Can't do much –-

Just splint and set broken bones,

Stitch up cuts,

Put liniment on bruises,

Brew willowbark tea,

Say a [prayer](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5935226/1/I-Ain-t-No-Doctor),

And bandage 'em up as best I can.

Got me a dream, a foolish dream.

To be a real doctor:

So's I could save the ones I bury now,

So I'd have more in my kit

Than whiskey and wishes and willowbark tea,

So I could heal the sick,

Not just dig out bullets and knife cuts.

Ain't gonna happen.

I was man-tall afore I learned to read.

I'd never be able to suss out

[College books](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5935226/1/I-Ain-t-No-Doctor)

Even if I could afford medical school,

Which I can't.

I ain't no doctor – ain't never gonna be.


End file.
